


yuri!!! on chatrooms

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Chatlogs, Multi, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yaoi on Ice, chat fic, i bandoned my last chat fic, i dont even use tags to write tags, i like writing chat fics, i might have to change the rating, it's really suggestive, later though, other ships too, this is like a crack video in fanfiction form, wtf is this, yuri on ice killed me okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pikachuchu has added ice daddy™, katsudon, xxdarktigerxx and otabae to the chat.//as explained in the tags, it's basically a y!!!oi crack video in writing form.a lot of sex implied.might make some actual crack chapters and do mashed up universes w/ keijo!!!!!!!!, haikyuu!!, killing stalking, hamilton etc. (wow that is a messed up list)idk i just want an excuse to really put haikyuu!!'s characters into y!!!oialthough a keijo!!!!!!!!/y!!!oi crossover would be hilariousand a hamilton/y!!!oi crossover would be amazingalso it really implies top!victor and bottom!yuuri just in case you wanted to know?? idk i personally like to know that stuff before reading a fic so yeet





	1. pikachuchu: oh this chat is going to be fun

**Author's Note:**

> wow look another memey chat  
> these will be based off real-life chats my online fam and i have  
> idk what platform they're using you choose  
> probably skype idk  
> but i love chat fics  
> i haven't updated my band chat fic in 4 months  
> i need jesus  
> also i s2g i am including haikyuu!! characters into this universe?? like holy shit idc if they don't fit in man,,  
> \+ this is just a big shitfest of what i love??? yurio's def gonna be the emo child who's way too into fob, panic!, tøp, mcr (aka me) and like victor's probably really into hamilton idk man  
> okay now i really want to include haikyuu!! characters oml tell me in the comments if you want that too??

pikachuchu has added ice daddy™, katsudon, xxdarktigerxx and otabae to the chat.

pikachuchu: i thought it'd be kinda neat to like make a chat w you guys is that alright??

otabae: have i ever met you??

pikachuchu: no but yurio was kind enough to let your user slip when he was drunk on vodka at the banquet

xxdarktigerxx: oh god no dont mention that night when that pig is around

katsudon: yurio....,, you're 15, you really shouldn't drink...

ice daddy™: chill, yuuri, it's just what we do in russia

katsudon:  _15 year olds drink devil springs vodka in russia do they_

ice daddy™: don't try to act like you didn't get drunk off your ass

xxdarktigerxx: don't even fucking remind me of that shit

katsudon: at least i didn't strip this time

pikachuchu: actually,,

otabae: i had to cover yurio's eyes for him because both his hands had a bottle of vodka in them

katsudon: ,,

katsudon: what the fuck victor you said you'd stop me

ice daddy™: sorry, can't help myself when you're _this_ close to shedding your boxers, you know~  <3

xxdarktigerxx: someone hand me some bleach and/or vodka either works i just need to burn my eyes out rn

pikachuchu: oh this chat is going to be fun

 


	2. xxdarktigerxx: gross i don't eat meat i'm a virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which more memebers are added and yurio makes a fatal typo

ice daddy™ has added the best ass and mila kunis to the chat.

xxdarktigerxx: hi victor who tf is "the best ass"

ice daddy™: you know who

xxdarktigerxx: o h

the best ass: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

mila kunis: wow yurio aren't u glad to see me here

xxdarktigerxx: not really,, also why are u comparing urself to mila kunis ur nowhere near her level of perfection

mila kunis: u almost speak as if ur straight

ice daddy™: he inherits that from yuuri

katsudon:  _victor_

the best ass: take it to a room you two

pikachuchu: does yuri plisetsky is gay?

xxdarktigerxx: shut up fish shit

pikachuchu: :(

katsudon: son stop being so rude to your aunt

xxdarktigerxx: fucking hell

katsudon: anyways how do y'all feel about katsudon for dinner

the best ass: am i invited

katsudon: jesus christ i forgot you were there

ice daddy™: someone called? also i'm _always_ down for katsudon for dinner babe

katsudon: omfg

xxdarktigerxx: gross i don't eat meat i'm a virgin

xxdarktigerxx: vEGAN VEGAN

xxdarktigerxx: I MEANT TO TYPE **V EGA N**

ice daddy™: are u sure about that

mila kunis: trust me he is not a virgin

xxdarktigerxx: I' M,, 15?? GUYS???

pikachuchu: o hell yes this screenshot is going on my insta

katsudon: tag urself,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haikyuu!! characters will be introduced as soon as all the y!!!oi chars are ;^)


	3. katsudon: i'm gonna go kms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which yurio makes another fatal typo... causing yuuri to make an even more fatal typo

mila kunis has added sara crisps to the chat.

xxdarktigerxx: sTOP ADDING PEOPLE

mila kunis: sorry i'm lesbian

sara crisps: hi i'm lesbian #2

sara crisps has added michele crisps to the chat.

xxdarktigerxx: kms

xxdarktigerxx has left the chat.

otabae has added xxdarktigerxx to the chat.

xxdarktigerxx: yo u t r a i to r

otabae: eh

xxdarktigerxx: where's mom

xxdarktigerxx: SHIT I MEANT THAT FAT PIG YUURI KATSUDON

katsudon: DID YOUR AUTOCORRECT JUST,, CHANGE MY NAME TO "MOM"

otabae: you won't believe how many times he's referred to you as "mom" in chats between us

katsudon: DADDY DO YO U HEAR THAT

katsudon: *DADDY

katsudon: **V I C T O R

katsudon: fuck

katsudon: i'm gonna go kms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realised,, if i bring in minami with hinata, that might be a little weird bc they share the same seiyuu  
> eH WHO CARES
> 
> also so far there's phichit, victor, yuuri, yurio, otabek, mila, sara, chris and michele in the chat,, just a few more chars to go man


End file.
